


[Podfic] Untitled

by dodificus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: #InceptionApril, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has known Arthur for more than a decade, since he was just Cobb’s psychotic little shadow, and has never once heard him use the word "boyfriend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171342) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



**Length:** 22:50  
**Size:** 30MB|13MB  
**Download:** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o0ppgmnz1ran8yk/Untitled.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015031202.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015042101.zip)

As usual, cybel is responsible for the podbook and associated cover.


End file.
